Bloodbath Hostage
by natzbadfairy
Summary: This is a rewrite of Bloodbath. No Ziva, Kate all the way. A situation in NCIS gets out of control and the actions leave a certain forensic scientist in pieces. Slight Gabby...my first NCIS fic. all feed back would be apreciated :


**Hey, this is my first main NCIS fic and will only be a one shot. I have done cross overs. Hope you like. I still live on the time where Kate didn't die. This is a version of Bloodbath with Kate instead of Ziva (nothing against her). Please read and review. **

Gibbs looked down to the folder in Jens hands as he stepped into the elevator. Anger built up inside him quickly, his thoughts falling onto how to kill him. Abby sat helplessly on the autopsy table, Mc gee and Ducky talking about the gas.

'Can I speak to Abby, alone,' Abby looked up, watching everyone else leave.

'Why didn't you come to me Abs?' Abby played with the rim of the oxygen mask.

'I thought…I was handling it,'

'Abby, why didn't you come to me?'

'Cause I only wanted him restrained, I didn't want him beaten to a pulp with a baseball bat. Anyway he's not your guy,'

'Abby,'

'Michaels not like that,'

'What is he like then? Calling you two hundred times in last four months?, following you? Sending you cards?'

'Gibbs,'

'Abby, why?'

'Because he's harmless,'

'he really seems harmless,'

'Gibbs,' Gibbs looked over at the door, Kate standing breathing heavily.

'We have a problem,'

'What kind of problem?'

'MTAC problem,' Gibbs followed Kate up, three security guards standing outside

'Agent Gibbs,'

'What the hells happening?'

'There's a hostage situation,'

'What do you mean?'

'All of the female personnel in MTAC and the director,'

'Who?'

'Unknown Male,' Gibbs pushed the door open, screams coming from inside.

'GET ME ABBY,' Gibbs stepped inside, shutting the door behind him quickly.

'Michael Mower,'

'How…how do you know my name….and where's Abby?'

'Abby's safe. I know all kinds of things about you, not just your name,' Gibbs directed a look at Jen, her hands resting on the empty gun holster on her hip.

'I want to see Abby…let me see Abby,'

'Or what? Your gonna kill all of these women? Your gonna kill me?'

'I just…want to see Abby,'

'What if I said no?'

'Then…then I,' Michael looked around, Grabbing Jen's jacket and pulling her to her feet. He aimed the gun at her head, Jen taking a sharp breath in.

'Then I kill her,' Gibbs turned to the door, Michel walking towards him.

'Let them go and I'll get Abby,'

'You mean it?'

'I mean it,'

'Ok, they can all go,' Jen went to step forward, Michael holding onto her tighter.

'You, you stay here,' Gibbs stopped at the door.

'She goes too,'

'No, not until I see Abby,' the door closed behind Gibbs, the noise of it closing hidden by the sound of a gun shot. He pulled out his gun, kicking the door open. Jen kneeled on the floor, Michael beside her. Michael fell backwards, Jen watching him falling. Gibbs lifted her up, carrying her out the room.

'Get Ducky up, move him down to autopsy,' Jen sat shaking in her chair, spinning the Bourbon round in her hands. Gibbs sat on the desk, Abby chapping the door lightly before opening it and sticking her head inside.

'I'm sorry he did that,'

'Abby,'

'I didn't know…I didn't know he was capable. When you shot him,'

'I didn't,' Abby stepped closer towards Jen.

'What?'

'He turned the gun on himself and I didn't stop him. I let a man shoot himself and I didn't stop him,' Abby was silent as she turned and left, Gibbs going after her. She kept walking, even as he shouted his name.

'Abby,' He caught up with her, turning her to face him. She hit him hard, punching him repeatedly. He let her, wrapping his arms around her until she eventually weakened.

'I did this…I…if I had spoke to him,'

'I would have killed him Abby if he hadn't done it to himself,'

'No Gibbs, this isn't the same,'

'Abby,' he legs weakened, Gibbs effectively holding her up.

'He was holding people, women hostage. If he hadn't done it to himself, then I would have put the bullet in his head. I promise you that,'

'I didn't know he was capable of it,'

'I know,'

* * *

Abby sanded the beam of the boat, drinking out of the bottle of bourbon.

'What are you doing down here?' she looked up, Gibbs coming down the stairs.

'I couldn't sleep. I keep seeing him in my head. I killed him…I killed him Gibbs,'

'You did nothing Abby. He was a maniac that you should have told me about,'

'I thought he wouldn't do anything,' Gibbs sat on the bench, looking at Abby. She walked around the boat, randomly running the sandpaper over anything she could reach.

'I still have the first card that he sent me, it had black flowers on it. He had filled it with photographs on him and me. I thought it was late in arriving or something, having only broke up with him the day before. Turns out he had hand delivered it. Every single card he hand delivered. He was outside my house everyday and I thought I was handling it…Gibbs,'

She dropped the bottle, covering her eyes with her hands. She didn't even flinch as he lifted her up, carrying her up to bed. Gibbs sighed heavily. This was something that could either make her stronger…or kill her.


End file.
